Lead
by Nanipinku
Summary: Kaito es un reportero, y el mejor en su área. Así que, cuando le informaron de una noticia jugosa, no dudó en ponerse en marcha. ¿Dónde te encuentras, Kudo Shinichi? AU Detective/Reportero


Hola, esto tiene meses rondando en mi cabeza, así que decidí publicarlo. Aún está incompleto, pero lo actualizaré de poco en poco.

**Advertencia**: AU de reportero

* * *

—¿Hola? — preguntó una vez terminó de acomodarse la camisa y abotonarla.

— _¿Dónde demonios estás Kaito?_ — chilló una voz al otro lado del auricular haciendo que el nombrado rodara los ojos mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—No grites, te escucho perfectamente, ¿y dónde crees que estoy? Terminando el molesto trabajo al que me asignaste, Hisashi resultó ser tan escurridizo como te dije desde un principio. — comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama ignorando el movimiento a un lado de él.

—_¿Qué?_— preguntaron nuevamente al otro lado del auricular— _¿te acostaste con él para obtener la información?-chilló indignada._ — ¡te dije que no te involucraras con él imbécil!

— No me involucré como un cebo, sólo hacía mi trabajo, además conseguí lo que buscabas cariño— mencionó escuchando que alguien lo llamaba. — me tengo que retirar, nos vemos en la oficina.

—_No, espera Ka-_…— el intercomunicador se quedó en silencio mientras el castaño levantaba la mirada.

—Hola señor Hisashi, se quedó dormido tan rápido que no pudimos hacer nada anoche, pero aun así gracias por la información tan valiosa— ronroneó guiñando un ojo para luego salir de la habitación.

No pasaron muchos segundos desde la puerta de la habitación del hotel, cuando el corpulento hombre le siguió gritando indignado por el hecho de que su "joven doncella" según nombraba, fuese en realidad un molesto mocoso con la suficiente complexión física como para hacerse pasar por mujer. Kaito decidió que comenzaba a pensar que su propio género era algo estúpido a veces.

Presionó el botón del ascensor mientras veía su libreta de anotaciones, fue demasiado fácil a decir verdad, y lo mejor de todo es que había obtenido la mejor comida gratis de su vida. Soltó una risa de suficiencia dirigiéndose a la salida del hotel una vez el ascensor indicó planta baja.

No era nada personal, tenía el protocolo de obtener lo que quería de la manera más rápida y práctica que consiguiera, y esta era una de esas razones. Guardó la libreta en el bolso y caminó cuatro cuadras hasta encontrarse con el edificio de prensa central de Beika, revisó nuevamente el reloj percatándose que eran las siete de la mañana, aún a tiempo de entregar la nota de ese día.

Sonrió con suficiencia dirigiéndose al piso de redacción ubicado en el sótano. Saludó a la recepcionista para luego caminar hacia la oficina principal.

—Tu querido amigo, Kuroba quiere una dosis diaria de chocolates caros por esta nota que se ha tomado la molestia de conseguir.—canturreó el chico dejando la libreta y la grabadora portátil, la mujer frente a él alzó la cabeza mientras soltaba un gruñido poco controlado haciendo que Kaito riera divertido, no podían culparlo, adoraba molestarla.

— Te dije que no te metieras con nadie para conseguir las notas.—gruñó la mujer de cabello castaño alborotado.

—Oh mi querida Aoko, no tienes derecho a reclamar si te conseguí lo que estabas buscando por dos semanas con ansiedad. Cosa que conseguí sin siquiera tener que acostarme con ese ministro corrupto.-le sacó la lengua mientras la mujer refunfuñaba indignada.

—Sabes que te puedes meter en problemas—gruñó entre dientes.

—No si los demás asumen que eres gay, y que engañas a tu mujer— comentó.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la chica sin entender muy bien a qué se refería el chico.

—El señor Hisashi contrata prostitutas cada noche. Por la información que saqué de algunas chicas del prostíbulo, el dinero de las inversiones del Estado destinada a construcción se fueron en eso. Si te refieres a por qué no dirá nada, simple, me disfracé de mujer y se enteró de que no lo era esta mañana, así que sumando la infidelidad a su mujer, las prostitutas y el hecho de que soy un chico, tendrá muchas razones para no decir nada, creo que prefiere que lo cataloguen de infiel, que de gay... Una decepción, sería un buen partido.

—Eres un idiota, Kaito. Sabes que puedes meterte en problemas, ¿verdad? Bueno, al menos hiciste bien tu trabajo independientemente de la forma en que lo hayas hecho—la chica tomó las cosas y suspiró en resignación- tengo otro titular, que nadie ha podido conseguir.

Las orejas de Kaito se alzaron curiosas dejando de jugar con uno de los lapiceros, que había tomado mientras esperaba que Aoko terminara de regañarlo, para mirar a la chica con toda su atención.

—¿Qué titular no pueden conseguir?

—Nadie sabe del paradero de Kudo Shinichi, personalmente, todos los periódicos de Japón están peleando por esa primicia, pero ninguno se ha hecho con la noticia, y, conociendo tu estúpido y absurdo talento para dar con la información que te propongas, el jefe del departamento del periódico en general ha requerido tus servicios.

—¿Y cuánto ganaré yo con eso?— preguntó desapareciendo el lapicero rápidamente.

Aoko refunfuñó algo al final pero él decidió ignorarla mientras se centraba en hojear el expediente.

—Recibirás una buena suma de dinero, no tienes porqué preocuparte por eso si es lo que tanto te interesa- Aoko sacó otros papeles mientras volvía a hablar— lo único que tenemos de Kudo Shinichi es que lleva presuntamente tres años en un caso que lo tiene alejado de todo.

— Si está por un caso no creo que sea tan interesante saber el paradero, ¿no? Es un detective, puede que esté encimado en ello. ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber algo de él?— preguntó sin entender el problema del asunto.

—Pensamos en eso, pero nos llegó información relevante de que han dado por muerto a Kudo, aunque otros informan que aparentemente no está muerto, así que necesito saber realmente qué es lo que sucedió con él, debes dar con él y sacarle toda la información posible… Probablemente sea algo que le compete al gobierno o a la policía y nosotros queremos saber.

—Deben estar realmente desesperados si no dan aún con ese detective. Pero está bien, no me haré de rogar. Además necesito ese dinero.—se levantó estirando su cuerpo para sonreír a la chica. — ¿Cuándo debería comenzar con el trabajo, querida Aoko?

—Entre más pronto mejor, puedes leer con más calma el informe si así lo deseas, solo asegúrate de ser el primero en dar con el paradero de ese chico, no queremos que los demás medios se roben la primicia.— Kaito alzó una ceja encogiéndose de hombros tomando los sobres.

—Solo asegurate de no hacer nada que pueda llevarte a una muerte segura, imbécil.

—Aoko, soy reportero, vivimos del peligro, más bien es un logro que volvamos a casa con vida y no en una cajita rellena de polvo.

Hizo un gesto de despedida mientras salía de la oficina.

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana cuando salió del edificio, aún así tenía mucho por hacer. Leer todos esos papeles serían un dolor en el culo, pero al menos le darían un indicio de donde podría estar el chico o quizá, conocer a algún conocido para llegar a él. Kaito bostezo mirando el reloj, tal vez debería tomarse un tiempo para desayunar, luego podría encargarse del nuevo estrés que se le avecinaba.

Ya con el estómago lleno, Kaito se dispuso a tomar el tren para llegar a su departamento. Cuando llegó a su piso saludó a su vecina que iba de salida, cuando la vio desaparecer por el ascensor, sacó sus llaves y entró a su casa.

El lugar era un desastre. Si su madre se le ocurría venir de visita estaría todo el día reclamando a Kaito lo desordenado que era y lo poco considerado que resultaba ser con él mismo. Rodó los ojos ante ese panorama lanzando los papeles en la mesa que se encontraba abarrotada de otros papeles; cajas de comida china para llevar, prendas de vestir en el espaldar de las sillas y probablemente fotos ya impresas que no se había molestado en organizar.

kaito hizo una nota mental para recoger todo ese desorden cuando tuviese tiempo. Por el momento, esos informes eran más importantes; empujó los papeles y las cajas de comida a un lado para colocar los sobres de manila sobre la mesa. Se estiró con pereza y se sentó en una de las sillas, tomó nuevamente uno de los sobres y lo abrió con cuidado para sacar los informes que le había dado Aoko.

—Kudo Shinichi, detective adolescente hace ocho años, así que actualmente debe tener veinticuatro años de edad. Desaparecido desde los diecinueve. — comenzó a parlotear mientras iba leyendo la información personal del chico— así que desde los diecinueve, ¿cómo es que no te persiguió la prensa?— murmuró leyendo el "posiblemente muerto" en rojo sobre el expediente del detective.— Esto va a ser un poco complicado.

Siguió leyendo los tres informes distribuido por los años que llevaba desaparecido el chico, cuando llegó al último Kaito se estaba preguntando en qué demonios se había metido ese Kudo. Debió haber hecho algo muy grave como para que la policía se haya tomado la molestia de darlo por muerto.

—Diablos… Probablemente sus padres sepan algo, ¿pero qué tanto podría sacarles?— sacudió su cabello en frustración, se apretó el puente de la nariz un par de segundos para luego levantarse.

Para cuando terminó de hacer un esquema de los posibles testigos e informadores del paradero del detective, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ahora Kaito tenía a un par de padres que probablemente no dirían nada a menos que supiera cómo llegar a ellos, un amigo de la infancia y otro detective de Osaka que había tenido una relación estrecha con él.

—Bueno, esto me llevará tiempo—comentó para sí tomando los papeles nuevamente y dejándolos en una carpeta.

Se levantó yendo a la cocina para sacar un envase de helado de chocolate, regresando a la mesa para sacar el teléfono y buscar algo de información sobre los casos del chico. Kaito se encontró embelesado sin darse cuenta, realmente le estaba interesando la forma de pensar del chico, pero también se dio cuenta de su creciente arrogancia, saber demasiado cobraría la vida a cambio, Kaito sabía eso muy bien.

Después de todo, por andar empeñado en saciar su curiosidad, se había visto envuelto en ciertos casos y movimientos ilegales que, probablemente, le costaría su libertad y un pase VIP a la cárcel. A veces agradecía que Aoko le hubiese ayudado a salir intacto en más de una ocasión, aunque probablemente sea una mezcla entre preocupación y el hecho de que era fácil conseguir información con su persona.

Pero, aun así, no le impresionaba que al final su suerte no durara mucho y acabase muerto.

—¿ En qué te metiste Kudo Shinichi? ¿estarás muerto o no?— preguntó sonriente mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla.

Duró otras dos horas entretenido con su nueva atracción, mañana podría retomar las entrevistas forzosas con los parientes y conocidos de Kudo, por mientras se tomaría un tiempo para organizar su cerebro procurando recuperar las horas que había perdido por sacarle información a ese ministro.

Se removió incómodo en la molesta cama de hotel que a duras penas había logrado conseguir a altas horas de la noche anterior, cuánto daría por tener al menos un baño tranquilo y quizás una buena dosis de sueño reparador, pero no podía y era lo que se merecía por haber metido la nariz en donde nadie le había llamado.

Escuchó su celular a duras penas mientras se removía en la cama para alcanzarlo, abrió la bandeja de mensajes y leyó el contenido, provocando que su ceño se frunciera con molestia.

"_Hola Kudo. Han abierto tu expediente nuevamente, y la comidilla de la prensa está tras tu trasero, te recomiendo que esta vez tengas cuidado, si vuelves a ser el foco del interés público, probablemente vayan por ti"_

Soltó un gruñido molesto.. ¿Habrá sido Ran?, ¿Aún seguía empeñada con él? creía que ya había superado que él no iba a volver, emitió un gruñido de frustración levantándose para ir al baño, asearse y cambiarse. Hoy sería otro molesto día donde ni siquiera tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Volvió a ver el mensaje mientras pensaba que contestarle a su pequeño informante.

_"No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de abrir mi expediente, no era trabajo de la policía mantenerme bien escondido de todo y de todos?"_ presionó enviar mientras esperaba que respondieran, lo más probable que no tardaría mucho.

_"Realmente no he indagado mucho, pero sabes como son los de la prensa, son como pirañas deseosas de alimentarse del sufrimiento ajeno. Personalmente, no son tan diferente a los detectives, ¿no crees? hacemos lo que sea para descubrir algo, creo que la única diferencia es que, son maestros en deformar la verdad a su conveniencia"_

Shinichi miró el mensaje mientras le daba un sorbo al café —Reporteros— rodó los ojos haciendo memoria de los posibles periódicos que hayan tenido información de su persona.


End file.
